nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Skywire
Slow Down - |preq/seq=Sequel: Skywire 2 Spin Off: Skywire VIP |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal (Written as Matthew Annal) Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen Testing Jon Annal |special= }} Skywire is a twenty level action game released March 2007. The player controls a Cable Car and is trying to get the passengers to the finish platform. The player must speed up or slow down the car while avoiding the robotic creatures. When all three passengers have been knocked out, the level has to be restarted. Nitrome considers Skywire their first very popular game.Gamasutra Interview with Nitrome: August 2, 2010 Controls Up arrow key - Moves the cable car forward Down arrow key - Moves the cable car backward Levels Menu Level 1 To start off level one, go up the ramp at the start of the track, but slow down when you get to the top; there is a giraffe-in-the-box. Wait until it recedes, then go quickly over. However, you must immediately start to brake, as there is another giraffe directly along the track. Again, wait until it starts to recede to go past it. Let yourself fall until you start up another ramp, brake when you get halfway from the start of the incline to snake circling the track above. Edge slowly up the track until a little bit before the snake's head circles around. Go quickly between the gap and up the half loop. Stop immediately after the track is flat again. Once again, wait until slightly before the gap is closed to go through it. Go slowly up the next hill until you see the frog. Go forward as soon as you see the frog fall back down. Keep on going until you reach the downhill part. Pause for a little bit, if you just go straight through the track with the three seagulls you won't get hit, but be careful to stop right before you to get to the frog. Wait carefully until you see the frog fall back down, then simply go straight forward until you reach the end of the level. Level 2 This level has a lot of seagulls. The easiest way to complete this level, but lose one passenger, is to hold down the up arrow key. Level 3 The player should go forwards, then when they come to the bend, wait for the butterfly to pass. Then go forward past the second bend, and again wait for the butterfly to pass. Now go down, then hold the down arrow key, and wait for the butterfly to pass, now go down, close to the water, stopping when butterfly's come near. When the cable car goes up, make sure you don't hit any butterflies. Finally, go up into the bend, onto the finish platform. Ripoff On May 6th 2011, Nitrome posted an image and a link to a Kotaku article about flash games ripped off the internet and ported to the Iphone without asking the original authors for the game. A part of the article was about Skywire 1 illegally ported without permission from Nitrome. The image for the game on Nitrome's blog article about the link to the Kotaku article later changed for unknown reasons. The Iphone version of Skywire was a complete rip of the original, with the background and platforms for the game changed. Mat Annal requested that Apple take the game down, and they did. The game was then re-uploaded to the Apple App store, with the Cable Car, Bean People, and Enemies changed. Version 2 of the game was still held as copyright infringement. Later, on Wednesday May 25th, Mat posted a 9 minute video comparing the levels of Nitrome's Skywire game with the levels of the two rip offs. The Video ZPrVe_YDRFc Distribution The game was made a Distributional Game, and was one of the 12 games made available when the Distributional Games page was launched on August 25th. External Links *Play Skywire * Second image * Kotaku Article *Skywire Tours Closed due to Safety Concerns - Humour post on JayisGames Trivia * Lee Nicklen (Skywire's composer) made 6 extra tracks. # Extra Song #1 # Extra Song #2 # Extra Song #3 # Extra Song #4 # Extra Song #5 # Extra Song #6 References Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Skywire Category:Miniclip Games